(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly device for an power supply, and more particularly to an assembly device wherein when four power supplies which are emplaced in a rectangular case start, air can flow in the rectangular case with a superior mobility and uniformity.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
It is known that a conventional power supply is installed at a side of a computer casing; therefore, when the power supply starts, air which is caused by a rotation of an interior fan will not flow with a good uniformity in the computer casing, and an air permeability of the computer casing is not sufficient, which causes an inferior flow and circulation of the air within an interior of the computer casing, thereby further affecting a heat dissipating effect of internal electronic parts.